


Winning

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon Weekend, But Josie is amazing and wonderful and I love her, F/F, F/M, So it's meant to be Abaddon/Henry, and a love letter for Josie, and apparently I was spelling Abaddon wrong (it's fixed now), and of course she hurts people she 'loves', and of course there's unrequited Josie/ Henry going on, but Abaddon is pretty mean, but then Abaddon's feelings come from Josie, it's a bit of a conceptual piece really, she's actually my favorite character, so feelings for Henry are not a good thing, so it's a bit complicated, spn pairing bingo, think I mention a little bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon underestimates her vessel’s strength. Her control slips as she’s swamped with emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Winning  
> Pairing: Henry Winchester/Abaddon  
> Type: Romantic (in a warped way)  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 1,142  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Abaddon underestimates her vessel’s strength. Her control slips as she’s swamped with emotions.  
> Warnings: Slight mention of gore/violence/murder.
> 
> If you don't know who Josie is, she's the main vessel that we see for Abaddon (the one who was in love with Henry). As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/7632.html).

***

Abaddon was known for choosing her vessels carefully. They were almost always women, unless she was under particularly strenuous circumstances. It had been suggested to her on more than one occasion that she had a lived long enough for their blood to seep out of their severed limbs. In truth, she knew that there was a power and a confidence to be found in youth and beauty. There was so much you could do with it, so much you could hide behind. If you were clever enough. And Abaddon was very clever. It was funny how nobody ever mentioned how she picked strong, clever, powerful vessels. This potential Woman of Letters was just one in a long line of innovative and practical women.

Normally she could control the remnants of the vessel with little effort. A threat here or there, a few soft words or just the simple tactic of ignoring it would normally solve that little issue. This one though, this one was stronger than most. She fought back, yelling and kicking and screaming every time Abaddon tried to do anything remotely fun. Even something as simple as killing a bus driver had that annoying voice digging into her consciousness, battling again for supremacy. Not that she would win.

Normally just a reminder of why she had done this, the fate of the Winchester family being in her hands, was enough to quieten Josie. But oh, when she was in Henry’s presence the screams were exquisite, drowning out everything else. In fact, she hadn’t had this much fun since Colette. Now that had been a blast. She could still hear Colette’s screams ringing in her ears as Cain helplessly stood by. Surely the most beautiful of music. If anything, Josie’s pain was even more real and delectable. Abaddon soaked it all up, every emotion, every second of panicked begging. Or at least until she realised that she might have soaked up more than she had intended. Underneath the screams she started to feel other things creeping in until she, not Josie but Abaddon, was desperate to bask in Henry’s presence, to lay her hands against his skin. Even if it was only so she could main him, hurt him, see those eyes crinkle in fear. It wasn’t something Abaddon had ever thought before. Desire was a foreign concept of the future Queen of Hell. And this new threat to her control was terrifying.

Abaddon should have realised what she was getting herself into. The same things that drew her to the vessel in the first place, the firey passion and the strength of will, were enough to send her crashing into these new feelings. If she was honest it was Josie’s depth of feeling, the compassion, the sheer human instinct that made the woman sacrifice every little last thing she had in this world for a guy with no expectation of receiving anything in return, that had really sung out to Abaddon. It was only made sweeter by Josie’s decision to be the first to willingly consent to being claimed. And now it had come back to bite Abaddon in the ass. Feelings of dependency, of need. Something she’d never ever experienced before, and now it was washing over her, taking over her mind.

The really amusing thing was that Abaddon was having the time of her life. She went about everything with a renewed vigour, slicing and maiming and killing with gusto. She’d never really enjoyed it before. It was just something she had to do, or something that she should do. The joy she took in her vessel’s distress had always been different, struck a deep chord within her. Now that passion was spreading, bleeding into other parts of her life. This new infusion of lust and fire might have been absolutely terrifying, but it was also invigorating. The cold clinical purpose of the mission no longer ruled. Now emotion held the reins, and it was glorious.

There was such joy to be had in destroying, tearing ripping. Every time she made Henry shout, made him challenge her in desperation as she threatened everything he held dear, it sent tingles down her spine. His tears were like a rainfall following a drought. He was beautiful. And of course Josie was always there, being the cherry on top of this wondrous life as she begged and pleaded for an end to both their suffering.

When Henry was bleeding out, every last part of his soul disappearing from the earth, Abaddon had laughed. She’d laughed loud and hard and fierce. Even being chopped into little pieces hadn’t stopped the laughter, you couldn’t keep Abaddon down for long, she’d be back soon enough. On so many primal levels the death of Henry Winchester was so satisfying. It had been what she was made for. And yet there was something else there, something deeper. And something not completely driven by Josie’s all-consuming grief.

It wasn’t a proper victory. It was hollow, meaningless. Sure she’d appreciated him aesthetically, she’d even thought about making a move sometime. Even Knights of Hell had needs, particularly when their vessels were so clearly begging for it. But she couldn’t lie, not to herself. There was something more. Something dangerous. She could only be glad that he had been finished before something scarier than whatever this attachment was could grow and fester.

As the lights blinked out in Henry Winchester’s eyes she had laughed, as fake and tuneless as it sounded, she laughed. Even though Josie didn’t believe her, she laughed. Whether for her benefit, or to stamp her heel into Josie’s spirit she didn’t know. But by Hell did she laugh.

Only when she finished she realised that there wasn’t just grief buzzing around at the back of her mind, although there was plenty of that. There was warmth, happiness and hope. And it set a sickness burning in the bottom of the black depths of her heart. Whilst she parade her victory in front of her vessel, the human only looked on with pity and condescension.

“You really don’t understand if you think I’ve lost. Look Abby, really look. John and Henry’s wife both survived, John’s sons are here living and breathing and loving and fighting. You think this isn’t what Henry wanted? What I wanted? Tell me that we didn’t really win. Rot in Hell bitch.” Those were the last words Josie ever said. No matter how much Abaddon raged and screamed and battered against that silent force at the back of her consciousness, it always refused to respond. For a monster that had never before felt desire, her emotions were becoming more and more unpredictable. It was at that minute that Abaddon decided that she was personally going to witness the death of the Winchester boys, if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for a chat at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com (particularly if you want to tell me how much you love Josie) and I'm doing the whole follow back thing.


End file.
